


Where Have The Wild Girls Gone?

by MichellesBoh (michellesbohh)



Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 Ya'll [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I wrote this in an hour. Please be gentle lmao, Spideychelle Week 2K20, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellesbohh/pseuds/MichellesBoh
Summary: “You didn’t ruin anything, you derp. It’s not your fault you’re sick.”She keeps her hands running through Peter’s hair and he leans his head to the left, trapping her hand against his cheek and watching her with tired eyes.“Maybe not but this isn’t exactly the exciting Spring Break I promised you,” he insists, expression growing suddenly stoic as he intones seriously, “There aren’t even any girls going wild, MJ.”Spideychelle Week Day 1: Road Trip!
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 Ya'll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796143
Comments: 36
Kudos: 59
Collections: Spideychelle Week 2020





	Where Have The Wild Girls Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to participate in this day, but I came home from work and this happened and I don't hate it? Win.

“Please explain to me how this is happening right now.” 

Peter gasps from where his head is hanging out of the open car door. He’s been dry heaving for the past 5 minutes and even though MJ is leaned across the seat holding his hand stroking his hair, it doesn’t mean she’s happy about any of this. 

She’s definitely not. 

Michelle is...well, she’s way past done. It’s their senior year. It’s Spring Break and she’s already a little miffed that she’s not up to her eyes in margaritas by now. 

_Virgin_ margaritas, she’d assured May and lying to her had felt almost equivalent to kicking a dog or something else only soulless no heart having ingrates would do. 

But sometimes these things are necessary and, in case anyone forgot, she’s dating spandex boy wonder himself, AKA _Spider-Man_. 

Michelle needs a drink, okay?

“I don’t know, Em. I used to get carsick before on long trips, but I didn’t think I still would,” he tells her weakly. 

MJ smirks at him behind his back, “Bitch, please. You’ve been to space.”

“You’re never gonna let that go are you?”

“You mean the single greatest thing you have ever told me _ever_ second only to finally confessing your undying love for me? Uh, issa no.”

Peter sits back up straight after a few more deep breaths and rests against the seat squeezing her hand. “I didn’t mean to ruin your trip.” 

Michelle softens at that. She scooches as close to him as she can with the center console in the way until she can touch her forehead to his, secretly grateful he hasn’t actually thrown up or anything. 

She loves him, but...gross.

“You didn’t ruin anything, you derp. It’s not your fault you’re sick.” 

She keeps her hands running through Peter’s hair and he leans his head to the left, trapping her hand against his cheek and watching her with tired eyes. 

“Maybe not but this isn’t exactly the exciting Spring Break I promised you,” he insists, expression growing suddenly stoic as he intones seriously, “There aren’t even any girls going wild, MJ.”

She laughs at that, quietly and she’s still close enough that he both hears and feels it. 

“You don’t know what my plans for the rest of this day are, Parker.” Peter’s eyes widen at that and Michelle slides back over to the driver’s seat with a last ruffle of his hair. 

When she reaches around to grab her seatbelt again, he does the same as she studies him intently from the corner of her eye. “Are you sure you’ll be okay for the rest of this ride? We’re still about 8 hours out from Myrtle Beach and you really don’t look good, Pete.”

Before he can assure her, his stomach lurches and he has to concede, “Maybe we should call it a day.”

By the time Michelle pulls into a random off-brand motel somewhere near DC, she’s exhausted. They’d only managed to drive an hour more until Peter, who’d really been trying to stick it out, had to officially call it quits.

He’s up at the desk for longer than Michelle feels should be necessary talking to a woman who looks old enough to be her grandmother. She can see Peter’s shoulders slump ever so slightly as if he’s attempting to hide his disappointment from the front desk clerk. 

The woman herself looks...resolute. It’s an odd exchange and MJ is curious to hear about it as Peter heads back over to her. 

“Well,” he starts, arms folded petulantly across his chest, “In the greatest twist of events-”

“There’s only one bed!?” she cuts him off with faux excitement and Peter’s frown deepens if that’s possible. 

“No, the lady at the desk insisted that every room left only had 2 twin sized beds.” Peter cranes his neck around to sneak a look at the woman again and quickly turns back when he sees her mirroring his own stance behind the counter. 

“I think she thinks we’re too young to be renting a room together.”

MJ snickers at that as she takes his hand and begins pulling him back out to the car, “Oh, really?” Peter doesn’t answer her so she presses him up against the passenger door of her beat up Honda.

“And you’re saying you tried to convince her otherwise?” 

“Yeah, I had to keep insisting we were cousins, but I don’t think she bought it,” Peter confesses as he settles his hands at the small of her back. MJ wrinkles her nose at him and tries to pull away. 

“Ew, Pete! That’s so gross. I don’t wanna even think about…” she trails off, feeling Peter’s eyes running over her face, lingering on her lips.

“Me being your cousin?” he finishes. Peter runs one of his hands up along Michelle’s spine, feeling how her heart thump thumps faster against his fingers until he can tangle them in her hair.

“You know, I don’t love the sound of it.”

MJ swallows, leaning her full weight onto him and the car. It’s early in the evening and she still has to squint a little even though the sun is just about set. 

But despite that, there’s still enough daylight for her to see the change in Peter’s eyes. 

His fingers are kneading softly at the back of her neck and her head lolls forward on it’s own resting against his. She sighs and presses in a little closer on instinct.

(She was not consulted on the matter. Rude.)

“I think you know I’m not your cousin.” 

And then he’s kissing her. 

And really, the sound she makes is totally out of her control. A small sort of whine in the back of her throat that she repeats when he introduces his tongue into this conversation. 

(And it’s a really riveting conversation, if anyone asks her.)  
(He’s making some excellent points.)  
(Really solid thesis.)

Michelle loses herself in the sensation of kissing him, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face and the heat of Peter’s other hand sneaking beneath her t-shirt to grip at her skin. 

When he grunts into her mouth, his leg slipping in between her own so their hips are no longer pressed front to front she pulls back. 

“I don’t-” she tries to catch her breath but Peter just takes this as an opportunity to send his kisses up and down the flush of her neck. “I don’t think you’re doing a very good job convincing her.”

He laughs at that and finally eases up, pecking her lips again once just because he can. 

“Yeah, well. This is supposed to be Spring Break and I’m ruining it by being stomach sick. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t at least _try_ to take advantage of the situation.”

Michelle snorts and smacks him in the arm. She trails her hands over his shoulders, down his biceps (holy fuck. Never gets old), and away until the last thing she feels is his fingers tickling hers as she slides out of his arms. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you actually said that,” she teases as she unloads her duffel out of the trunk. “You’re such a nerd." 

Peter’s at her side immediately taking it from her and shouldering it with his own as he hands her the key to their room. “Honesty is very important in a healthy relationship, MJ.”

She rolls her eyes at him as she turns back toward the motel. “I mean, you’re not wrong about _that,_ Parker…” 

Her inflection catches Peter’s attention and he’s about to ask her what she means when she abruptly starts walking. Michelle double checks the number on the key jacket and heads in that direction with Peter bumping their shoulders as they walk. 

He takes hold of her hand after they brush a few times and it reminds her of before they started dating and they share a secret smile about it as they approach the door with the right number. 

MJ has to swipe the card through twice before it reads it, but once the lock lights up green she turns to Peter, walking backwards as she enters the room. 

Her eyes never leave him as he sets down their bags and she knows Peter can sense it. The air between them is buzzing. 

Once he’s gotten his phone plugged into the charger at the desk near the door, she steps back over and pulls him in with both his hands in hers. 

“But you were wrong if you think these tiny beds are gonna stop me.” 

Peter blinks slowly because surely she doesn’t mean- He has to make sure. 

“Are you saying that we’re-”

He’s cut off when Michelle kisses him again, falling back onto the twin bed with Peter landing on top of her. She immediately makes space for him between her legs and she moans at the feeling of Peter’s weight completely holding her down. 

(MJ thinks she should probably revisit what that might mean that another time.)

Right now, she’s like... _busy._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come find me on tumblr at michellesbohh.


End file.
